C
by grizlle
Summary: C


Fog was busy cleaning up a bit of mess he made from watching an entire frat house become twink bunny-bois, but as soon as he cleaned up it was time for him to get back to his work. He walked down the halls of dusty artifacts, trying to decide which would be perfect for Artic. Fog imagined Artic, with his shaggy brown hair and lean build, as well as the delectable Italian accent, Artic was a hottie at the very least, and better yet he was already a furry. Fog finally found the perfect artifact, after all Artic really should become his favorite species. Fog lifted a small bronze statue with his pink paws, and took it to his room to pack it up. The statue predated the Roman Empire and was from what would now be Turkey, and was said to have impressive transformative effects on men, mainly because the ancient Turks believed all men were descendants of wolves, and some even believed arctic wolves were once kings.

Artic lay in his dorm room bed, attempting to deny that he had to go to class in an hour, he had definitely gained American laziness, but he didn't care, as an Italian exchange student he was determined to enjoy his stay in America, and he didn't care how it changed him. Finally he willed himself out of his cheaply made bed and walked to his bathroom; luckily for him he got a room in the largest dorm on Campus, with a bathroom that he only had to share with his roommate, unlike most other students who had community bathrooms. He began to brush his teeth, scrubbing his pearly whites when he heard a knock on the door, he let out an exasperated sigh as he spat out the foamy paste, and went to the door, but like so many other of Fog's victims he saw no one at the door, only a brown paper package with a small white card that sat ominously at his feet. He picked it up, gasping at how surprisingly heavy it was and saw it was indeed addressed to him, he set it on his bed as he went back to brush his teeth, and after combing his hair and putting on some deodorant he went back, his curiosity was piqued and he felt the urge to open up his package. Artic grabbed the card and broke the wax seal on it, in it was a simple note.

_Dear Artic,_

_Your secret has gone along long enough, I hope this will inspire you to change and show everyone what a wolf you are, and maybe help others into your pack._

_~Fog_

Artic gasped and dropped the note, he had never told anyone that he was a furry, not even his best friend, and now some stranger seemed to know all about it. He shuddered and thought about how terrifying it would be to be an open furry, he shuddered again and looked at the brown package. He nervously opened it, finding a bronze statue of a wolf, howling in triumph. He smiled slightly, it was an amazing statue, and as he held it he began to feel powerful, as if the wolfs strength was flowing into him. He set it down on his bookshelf proudly, it wasn't as if the statue screamed furry, he thought to himself and left it alone, still tingling with power. Artic finished getting dressed for class, and left the statue in his room.

Sipping his morning coffee as he walked into class, Artic felt strangely energetic, as if he had two coffees already. Nearly jogging to his seat, Artic plopped himself into the padded seat letting out a soft yelp, something in the seat pinched his backside. Looking down at the seat he couldn't find anything to explain the sharp pinch he felt. "You okay Artie?" a voice asked behind him, Artic blushed and turned to the chiseled face Dr. Byers, a handsome young sociology professor that all the girls, and quite a few guys, on campus drooled over. Artic smiled a bit, his face beet red "sorry professore I sat on you know a...a…a tack" Artic said nervously, "Don't be sorry Artie" Dr .Byers smiled and Artic immediately sat down to let class start. Class started normally and Artic soon forgot about the pinching that he was feeling on his backside, as if he was sitting on something. But as Byers talked Artic began to bounce his leg, he felt so full of energy he could barely contain himself, he needed to get out, and he looked out the window and smiled with pointy canines, at the thought of running free into the wilds. An hour went by of Artic's painful need to release his energy, and class finished and immediately Artic bolted out the door, not caring how ridiculous he looked running like a madman. Artic ran and ran, and before he knew it he had ran the entire mile to his dorm room. He looked at the building and sniffed, something was calling him inside, he thought for a few seconds…"The Statue!" he thought "Must see the statue!" he panted as he ran up the three floors to his room, and immediately ran to the statue. Something about it demanded his attention but he didn't know what, he held it again, the power once again rushing into him, the strength and energy of the wolf flooding Artic's body, and as he held it the nub behind him grew pushing against his pants painfully, and his canines grew longer. He was becoming more and more of a wolf but suddenly the statue's eyes glowed, in shock Artic dropped the statue and with a loud crack the statue split in two and a pale mist spread out of it and began to fill the room….

Fog spat out his tea in shock as he saw the mist pour out of the statue, filling Artic's entire room. Never before had something like this happen, and Fog had no idea what would happen. He wondered, would the curse be lifted, or would it get worse, or would the wolf curse spread to all those in the area…..

Artic coughed as the fog grew, he couldn't see anything in the entire room, only mist, he tried to find his window to open it but all he did was trip on the statue and land on all fours, he looked around and coughed until the mist parted, revealing the most amazing sight he had ever seen on all fours in front of him was an enormous and beautiful wolf, its fur his a blinding white and its eyes glowed an unnatural emerald green, and from his position Artic could tell the wolf was male, VERY MALE.

The newly appeared wolf seemed to grin a terrifying smile as it stared at Artic, who stared in awe, the wolf was god-like to Artic, and he couldn't quite explain why he felt his heart thump, he wanted to be approved by this alpha, and he didn't know why. Artic bowed his head slightly, still on all fours, as the wolf wandered around him in circles inspecting him, finally approaching Artic and licking his face, causing Artic to smile, he was chosen he thought "but for what" he thought in the back of his head. As if on cue the painful pinch in his pants increased as his tail nub ripped through, revealing a furry white tail, Artic looked back in shock and then at the wolf and by the wolf's look he knew it was true, he was going to be just like it soon. The wolf trotted behind Artic and clawed away what was left of his pants and underwear, leaving Artic naked save for his shirt and shoes, and the wolf's member began to peak from its sheath, long and throbbing. The wolf put his paws on Artic's back before aiming its cock into his ass, and plunging it in causing Artic to howl, a howl that sounded more wolf than human. Artic blushed furiously at the situation, here he was a furry with an arctic wolf fursona and now he was being fucked by one, but new thoughts squirmed their way into his mind. Artic began to realize how silly it was to be ashamed, he was never a human but a wolf, a wolf in human clothing, and soon he would never have to be human again.

The wolf plunged its red rocket deep into Artic, rubbing his prostate with its pointy red tip, causing pleasurable moans and growls to crawl their way from Artics mouth. With each thrust Artic's hair lightened and shortened, becoming a white mane of fur, and as he moaned his nose became darker, taking a strange leather texture, until a powerful thrust of his canine lover push his face forward, and then again, the thrusts lengthened Artic's muzzle until his head was identical to that of his wolf. Artic pushed back into the wolf as he his tail hole was fucked raw, and the white fur began to sprout all over his increasingly canine body. He growled loudly as he was plowed by the beast, his mind became more and more feral, and he lost all thought of himself as human, he clawed the ground in ecstasy his thumbs pull up his furry white arms and dark claws replacing his nails, he felt his claws poke through his shoes, his feet began to shift size as well as they shifted their way out, and his legs soon followed as well. Bones and muscles shifted in his body, forcing him into a more comfortable canine posture. With another thrust Artic was fully canine, his eyes glowing in the same green as his mate. The wolf thrusted on more time and both wolves howled in unison as they came.

Artic finished howling, and felt suddenly empty, looking behind himself he saw that his mate was gone, he whimpered until he realized that he was the Alpha now. Artic grinned a canine grin as he padded down the hall, "me now alpha, must find pack, must make pack, need to convert" he thought to himself, and he with a grin he patiently waited for his roommate to come home.

John was an average guy, so much so it seemed unnatural, he had an average body, average intelligence and even an average life but he didn't mind, mainly because he never knew anything else, he unlocked the door to his dorm room and called out "Artic you there?", he like Artic even if they weren't that alike and he was hoping to see his roommate to see what their dinner plans were. He sighed and walked deeper into the dorm before gasping. Standing in a pile ripped clothing was a large arctic wolf, he backed up only to have the wolf leap at him and pin him to the ground. John tried to scream, but as soon as he opened his mouth the Artic shoved his tongue down John's throat. John gagged as his mouth was invaded, he tried to move the wolf off him but it was somehow stronger than him, and as its tongue explored his mouth he began to like it. In fact John loved being made out with by the wolf, and he stared to kiss back, as his nose darkened, he thought about how great it would be to be a wolf and then he realized "I am a wolf!" he thought and with that his eyes turned gold and wolf like, never again would he be average, he knew he was going to be his alpha's mate, and he would be the best wolf possible for his alpha. He stopped kissing his alpha, which let him up, and he removed his pants, presenting his ass to Artic "FRRuuuck mRRReee ALPHA" he growled and Artic smiled before obliging his first pack mate.

A week later Fog smiled at his work, Artic had become the alpha wolf of over twenty others, including John and Dr. Byers, and had escaped into the woods near his university campus, "By next year" he thought "wolves won't be endangered, in fact humans will be" and with a smile he poured himself some more tea.


End file.
